dxofandomcom-20200214-history
Dragoon X Omega II
Dragoon X Omega II is a very extensive hack of Final Fantasy principally credited to "Sliver X" and "Thaddeus", intended as a sequel to Dragoon X Omega (a hack of Dragon Warrior). It features a gaming experience somewhat different from its predecessor, as in it uses the original Final Fantasy as an engine only, and even some elements of that engine have been changed.http://wikigrain.org/?req=Dragoon+X+Omega+IIhttp://www.romhacking.net/community/242/Archived from: https://web.archive.org/web/20100613165204/http://datacrystal.org/wiki/Dragoon_X_Omega_II Plot Prologue Centuries ago, the hubris of man led him to tamper with the realm of the gods, and a pestilence swept the land. . Some fled to the south, building a great wall to seal themselves away. . This land came to be known as Hylis. The Shogonite are the Warrior class of Hylis, gifted in arms and PSI. They are led by two generals: Sargon and Tyris. Whe loggers began to vanish near Endengard, it was Sargon who was sent to investigate on behalf of Lord Higa. . In the forest north of the town, Sargon and his men were ambushed in the night by a horde of strange beasts. At the brink of victory, his own men turned upon him, and he was forced to kill every one of them. Barely surviving this ordeal, Sargon made his way back towards Hylis Keep, to tell Lord Higa of This grave turn of events. So it began. Story Dragoon X Omega II takes place at least one millenium after its predecessor. After the people of Shurek escaped to a new planet (Rasela), they began to establish human civilization anew, in a country they call Merkah. The Neverborn's starship, referred to as The Ark, was sealed by Nika (the "canonical" name of the heroine from the original game) so that the evils within would not escape, and suspended in the sky. Meanwhile, Nika's descendants would become valued for their psionic powers. Centuries later, a decision was made to build a "Teleporter" to retrieve technology from the ark. The experiment backfired, and the Neverborn's minions would haunt mankind again. Some people escaped to the south, building a massive wall called the Great Divide to seal themselves from "The Plague", and forming a new nation called Hylis. Over the centuries, however, most of the high technology of Merkahvi civilization was lost, and Hylis became something akin to the feudal japanese society of Earth. Twenty years before the events of the beginning of the game, a civil war erupted in Hylis between Lords Sia (who has psionic powers) and Higa (who does not have psionic powers, but his elite Shogonite guard does). Sia created a new nation called Arternus and cut himself off from the rest of the world after the civil war came to a stalemate. The hero of the game is Sargon, co-leader of the Shogonite along with the less honorable Tyris. While investigating monsters near the town of Endengard, Sargon is attacked by his own men and nearly killed. It is soon revealed that Tyris is behind this Shogonite revolt in cooperation with Arternus. Sargon sets out to the Marsh Temple and defeats Tyris, rescuing Priestess Kia. Later on, he travels to Arternus to defeat Sia and his elite Sianite Guard. After this, Sargon has received the two keys necessary to unlock the Great Divide and explore Merkah. He learns that the people here scavenge the ruins for high technology to fend off hordes of strange beasts that have tormented them from time immemorial. After acquiring a Grenade and blowing a rockslide out of the way, Sargon journeys to the Uris Desert, where the ancient fortress of Necrozar lies. Inside, Sargon confronts Tyris again, who now has an aura of pure psionic energy around him. Tyris is apparently killed again, giving access to the Plasma Cutter. Using the Plasma Cutter, Sargon gains access to the drain mechanism in an ancient aqueduct system. At the bottom he battles a giant serpent and finds a Card Key that allows access to the control room of the Slegmine. Once activated, this grants him a Railjet which can travel across the rail network that spans Merkah. Sargon finds an ancient data repository that tells much of what happened between Dragoon X Omega and Dragoon X Omega II. He proceeds to an ancient Armory, and does battle with a horribly disfigured but much more powerful Tyris. This grants him the EMP, which can short the force field generator in the Ice Lab. However, the Teleporter that lies in its deepest levels requires a power source, which was taken and hidden to disable any more of the Neverborn's legions from coming planetside. Sargon then journeys east, to the Deadpool. Here robots from the time of Dragoon X Omega stand guard over the tunnel to the Catacombs, where the bodies of those killed in the "Great War" with the Neverborn's creatures were laid to rest. The Source of the Teleporter was also buried with them, but strangely animates their corpses via the energy it emits. Sargon kills a powerful undead soldier name Karrion, and takes the Source back to the Ice Lab and activates the Teleporter. The Teleporter places Sargon inside a high tech but crumbling city, which houses the Singularity Drive that powers the Ark. As Sargon pushes towards the Drive, he runs into Tyris yet again. Sargon learns that it is Tyris that is in league with the Neverborn and plans to become his corporeal form; the nanomachines implanted into Nika in Dragoon X Omega were not destroyed, but rendered inert from the shock of the Neverborn's mind being embedded into them upon its death, as the Neverborn was a psychic entity. The last conscious action of the Neverborn/nanomachine hybrid was to enter the DNA of Nika's first child when she and Duke Argus conceived it, thus passing down copies through all of that child's progeny. After centuries, the colony of nanomachines inside Tyris turned out to be the one in which the mind of the Neverborn finally became fully aware again, and as it influenced Tyris it seized control of all the other inert nanomachine colonies in the other descendants of Nika's first child; this is the reason most of the Shogonite and the Sianite of Arternus went berserk, but those such as Sargon and the PSI trainers in towns didn't, as they are descended from Nika's second child. He also learns that the Ark and the Neverborn are connected entities. Tyris/The Neverborn needed the immense energy of the Singularity Drive to allow the nanomachines to reconstruct Tyris's body into its new incarnation, but in doing so they became interdependant: destroying the Neverborn will destroy the Ark along with him. After defeating the Neverborn, Sargon is killed in the resulting explosion of the Ark, which outshines the sun itself. However, with the Neverborn's nanomachines gone, mankind is in a position to easily defeat what remains of the evil minions the Neverborn spawned. Civilization thrives, and mankind returns to the stars once again. But no matter where in the universe humanity exists, Sargon is never forgotten. Comparison beetween Final Fantasy Unlike Dragoon X Omega, which was essentially Dragon Warrior with new aesthetics, Dragoon X Omega II features a world map, enemies, weapons and armor, quests, and spells totally unrecognizable to a Final Fantasy fan. Unlike Final Fantasy, where players controlled four player-chosen characters in battle, Dragoon X Omega II has only the cardinal hero, Sargon. The game is overall smaller than the original Final Fantasy (by using a Game Genie cheat to walk over normally impassable terrain, a player can discover large unused areas of the map). However, the amount of detail, particularly in the towns and dungeons, far surpasses anything present in Final Fantasy. It should also be noted that there is no equivalent to sea travel, so there is nothing like the vast expanses of ocean present in FF (Which contributed to a large bulk of the overworld's size). Sargon has two spells (PSIs) over eight levels (as opposed to three over eight levels in Final Fantasy). He can sprint to speed progress on both the overworld and indoor maps, a feature unavailable in Final Fantasy. The game is somewhat faster paced than Final Fantasy (enemies are stronger, but yield more experience and gold on their defeat), addressing a common criticism of 8-bit-era RPGs. There are two main optional sidequests (As of v1.26): The first involves finding an item called "Nanite", which when given to a certain robot will give Sargon access to non-Neverborn tainted nano machines. These change his appearance, and allow him to learn the Level 7 and 8 PSIs (Which are also hidden). The second involves finding a very hidden item early in the game, which leads to a long trade of a series of items, ultimately leading to the aquisition of an item (The AntiRad) that grants Sargon access to an abandoned nuclear plant. Inside this dungeon, he fights a very difficult, but winnable, battle against a powerful enemy named Pyro, who is far stronger than even the Neverborn itself. Accomplishing this, the player obtains the Omega Rifle and Gamma Armor from Dragoon X Omega, which are now far more powerful: These practically render Sargon unstoppable by any enemy in the game. Dragoon X Omega II contains some mild language. Misc Releases The development of Dragoon X Omega II was somewhat rocky, due to the sheer amount of work done to complete it. This resulted in several versions being released. 1.0: Intended to be the final release after a series of public betas, but a major bug was discovered with the armor system (i.e., it didn't work) after release. 1.26: Sum of two private betas: Added ability to see items in a chest if Sargon's inventory was full, a new subquest, several new items, bugfixes and balance adjustments. Easy Type: A massive overhaul to the game balance to bring it more in line with most RPGs. Shared all bugs with v1.26. 1.30:Supercedes both 1.26 and Easy Type (Based on the latter). Fixes bugs and adds animated overworld water graphics. Final: Fixes several bugs. Final 2: Fixes all known bugs. Intended to be the final release. Development to be added Easy Mode obscurumlux01 has created the Easy Mode version of this original Dragoon X Omega. It has been altered the Sargon Stats, Shop prices has been lowered and many more in this version. It's also has 2 patches to apply manualy such as to apply Easy Mode and Bosses Buffed Patch. It must be referenced as Easy Type.http://www.romhacking.net/hacks/2541 Reception Dragoon X Omega II was awarded fourth place in the "Top Ten Best Rom Hacks" by Video Games Are Rad.http://videogamesarerad.com/2008/04/24/top-ten-best-rom-hacks-part-four/ References Videos Final Fantasy I Hack - Dragoon X Omega II (Easy Mode) External links * Dragoon X Omega II home page, including IPS download Category:Games